Strawhats Crisis
by MissLuffySama
Summary: SET IN NEW WORLD ARC [After 2 year time skip] MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. Luffy seems to be more sad and hung over his brothers death then he makes them believe, and Zoro feels it is his responsibility to help him. When they dock at an island however, Luffy rushes off, leaving the crew by themselves, without a captain. Will he return? *Contains LuNa and possible ZoLu moments**
1. Chapter 1 - Luffy?

It was yet another normal day on the Strawhats ship, the Sunny. Robin was resting on a beach chair, while reading. Zoro was up in the crows nest, probably sleeping or training, Sanji was messing around in the kitchen, making the girls a drink. Usopp and Chopper were sitting in the middle of the grassy deck, talking about Usopp's 'great adventures',Nami was tending to her tangerine trees, Franky was down bellow deck, refilling the cola, and Brooke was playing a lovely tune. It seemed like your typical day on the Sunny, but something seemed different from every other day...

Nami noticed this as she tenderly watered her trees. It seemed... Too quiet for the ship. There should be boys running around, screaming, yelling and someone falling overboard. But no. It was almost completely silent today. Curious as to why this was, she peered over the side of the balcony, looking down onto the deck, watching Usopp and Chopper sit there calmly, talking.

"Usopp, Chopper! Have you guys seen Luffy about today?" She called out, looking puzzled. They both glanced up at her, before shaking their heads in unison. She turned back to the trees, with a more confused look on her face. _This is very strange. _She thought to herself, _Where could he be... This is very unlike him to not be causing some sort of trouble on the ship... _With these thoughts in her mind, she decided to set out and look for him. After all, there is only so many places you can go on a ship in the middle of the new world.

Her first stop was the crows nest. Climbing up the ladder, she heard no audible noises, which confirmed her suspicions, Zoro was sitting against the wall, his katana laying on the floor beside him, his eyes closed, in a deep sleep. She looked around a bit, before climbing back down silently, as to not wake him up, he is always in a very foul mood if he gets waken up for no reason.

She walked around on deck, passing Chopper and Usopp, and heading towards the kitchen, which is the next place Luffy could be. Opening the door, Sanji was crouching by the opened fridge, his hang holding a bunch of strawberries.

"Oh, Hey Nami-Swan, You scared me for a moment, I thought it was Luffy coming to steal meat!" He chuckled to himself, before motioning for her to take a seat.

"Speaking of Luffy, have you seen him today?" Nami asked, ignoring his gesture.

"I saw him early this morning, he was in here stealing some meat, like usual. But not after that."

"Ah, ok. Thanks Sanji-Kun." She smiled at him, before heading back out the door. He simply smiled and nodded, before turning back to the counter, and chopping some strawberries.

* * *

Nami had soon checked every place on the ship, and was beginning to get concerned for her captain. Luffy was no ware to be found. She looked back and forth, making her way to the rear end of the ship, where the cannons were located. Luffy hardly ever comes back here, unless in a fight. But nevertheless, worth checking. She squinted her eyes, as the sun blinded her temporarily.

Leaning against the wall, his hat shading his eyes, and his arms crossed over his chest, was Luffy.

"...Luffy?" Nami slowly walked over towards him. No response. She repeated his name a little louder this time, only to be met with the same silence. She gently lifted his hat so it was not covering half his face, and smiled a little to herself, he was just asleep.

She lent against the wall as well, and found herself taking in his sleeping features. While asleep, he looked... Innocent. I mean, he always looked innocent, but it was...Well different. He looked... Almost cute. Nami laughed to herself, while shaking her head. _What am I thinking? Luffy... Cute? Ahaha no. _She moved away from him, letting his hat fall back, shading his eyes again.

_"Nami... You are my nakama!" _Nami shook her head more violently. _What's with these repetitive flash backs I've been having lately. _She thought to herself in a annoyed tone.

"Oi Nami?" A deep voice shook her back into reality. It was Zoro.

"Oh, you're finally awake Zoro." She replied in a teasing tone, while getting off of the wall, and walking over to him. "Sup?" Zoro turned his attention towards Luffy,

"I was going to ask if you'd seen Luffy, but he's here so nevermind." He said before moving towards Luffy, and tipping his hat up, looking into his eyes with a puzzled look.

"..What?" Nami questioned, looking at Zoro's puzzled face.

"Is he... Crying?" Zoro stuttered out,

"What are you talking about? He's just sleep-" Her voice was cut off as she too looked at his eyes, and saw the clear tear dripping down his face. Followed by another, and another. His mouth was gripped into a tense frown, and he looked to still be in a deep sleep.

_*Slap*_

"..Zoro what the fuck?" She backed away, Zoro had just slapped Luffy, right across the face!

"Oi, Luffy wake up. What's wrong?" He began to shake him violently, with a look of concern or protectiveness in his eyes. Nami couldn't tell which. Zoro had always been very protective of their captain, being the first mate it was kind of his unspoken job.

"...That was uncalled for. Come on Zoro." She spluttered out, as Luffy's cheek had turned a crimson red color where Zoro had slapped him.

"It wasn't very hard." He replied with no tone in his voice.

_Sure, it might not have been 'very hard' to him, but it left a mark... _Nami frowned to herself, while moving back over to Luffy, who had begun to awaken.

"..Huh?" He moved his hand up to his eyes, and rubbed them a few times, before looking back up at us. "I must have fell asleep. Sorry." He mumbled before standing up, and grinning a tired grin before walking back over to the front of the ship, where the rest of the crew were gathered.

"Oi Zoro..Should we say something to him?" Nami asked cautiously, as she watched Luffy walk away. Zoro just shook his head.

"No, don't."

"But-"

"Please, just leave this to me. I know why this happened." He replied, as he too turned to walk back onto the front of the deck, leaving Nami standing there alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - We're all here for you!

"Please, just leave this to me. I know why this happened." He replied, as he too turned to walk back onto the front of the deck, leaving Nami standing there alone. Nami stood there for awhile, pondering on what Zoro said. She knew that he is trust able, and since he is the first mate, she should leave this to him. But Luffy was her captain too, and she was worried about him as well.

Leaving the topic for awhile, she headed back on deck, and into the kitchen.

"Oh Nami-san." Sanji acknowledged her as she took a seat at the table. "You hungry?" He asked,

"Uh, kind of." She replied as he placed a plate of strawberries covered in whipped cream. "You know how fat this is going to make me?" She laughed before scooping a spoon of whipped cream and shoving it in her mouth with a grin.

"Nami-San is too beautiful to be fat." He smiled, as he placed 7 more plates of the same product down onto the table next to Nami. He they proceeded to peer his head out the door,

"Oi losers, and Robin-San, snack is ready." He shouted, heading back and sitting next to Nami. Nami chuckled to herself as the door was banged open, and 8 rowdy boys ran in, followed by Robin, as they took their seats and begun to scarf down the quick snack.

"Sanji this is amazing!" Usopp said with a mouth full of strawberries.

"Ugh." Sanji looked away, "Manners."

"Sorry." He replied.

Nami glanced over at Luffy, he seemed to be acting normal enough, shoving his plate in his mouth and stealing food from others plates. Looking quickly over at Zoro, she wondered if he had already sorted it out.

_Sometimes I feel as if Luffy is pretending around us. _She thought as she ate, _He acts a bit too immature sometimes. I think he puts a shell around his real personality. I have no idea why though. _

* * *

The kitchen was soon empty again, except for the blonde cook, who was washing dishes in silence. It was late afternoon, and Luffy was playing tag with Chopper and Usopp while Nami watched. She watched Luffy's face carefully. For some reason his trademark grin suddenly seemed so fake. He seemed to be hiding so much from them. Her thoughts traced back to when they found out about Ace's death. She wondered how Luffy reacted, and how he got over his death so quickly.

Then it hit her.

He wasn't over it, that's why he seems to be hiding something, that's why he was crying. Her hand crawled up to cover her shocked expression, and she suddenly felt so sorry for her captain. It was obvious he was struggling not to break down. He was trying to keep himself together for them. For his nakama. Trying to not show any weakness. She felt herself backing slowly away, as she raced up the crow's nest.

"Zoro, I know." She blurted out as soon as she had climbed up.

"What-"

"I know and I want, no I need to help him as well." She whimpered as tears began to escape from her eyes, dripping slowly down her face. Zoro got up, and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nami. If there's one thing I know about Luffy, he's strong. He won't let that get him down- At least not for a long time." Zoro stated, as he used his other hand to wipe away her tears.

"But Zoro... What if that's not true. What if he isn't as strong as he makes us think. What if-" Her voice was cut off as he put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Trust me. I'll help him." He smiled, "Now go get yourself cleaned up. I don't think Luffy would like to see you like this, crying over him."

"Okay." She sniffed, as she made her way back down the ladder. "Thanks Zoro." She muttered before closing the trap door, and jumping back down on deck, heading to the bathrooms.

Once she left, all that she said was left rushing through Zoro's mind.

_"What if he isn't as strong as he makes us think" _That thought rushed over and over inside his mind. What if it was true. What if he was on the verge of breaking down. Zoro suddenly knew what he had to do. He picked himself up, and headed out to find Luffy.

* * *

"Luffy." Zoro placed his hand on his shoulder, causing his attention to switch from Usopp over to him.

"Hey Zoro." He replied casually with a grin. Zoro narrowed his eyes,

"Come with me for a sec Luffy."

"Alright. I'll be back soon Usopp." He turned away from Usopp, and followed Zoro into the lounge, where he motioned for Luffy to take a seat.

"Luffy..You know you can always talk to me right?" He looked down,

"Yeah.. "

"About anything. Hell I don't care what it's about. Just know I'm here for you, even if I wasn't there 2 years ago at the war, I'm here now..." His voice trailed off as Luffy looked down, his hat shading his eyes. Zoro narrowed his eyes, and roughly pushed his hat onto the ground, reveling Luffy, tears had just begun to flow down his cheek. "This is exactly what I'm talking about Luffy! Talk to me! I'm worried and concerned about you. I care!"

"Zoro..." He sniffed, turning his head slightly away from him, not looking him in the eyes.

"Please Luffy... I just need to know you're okay." Luffy looked back up at him hesitantly. There was a small pause

"I'm not. Okay? I've been a fucking mess for the last two years. I wasn't strong enough to protect him, so how am I supposed to protect 8 other people. I.. I just can't!" His tears flowed down, dripping off his cheek and onto the floor. He looked down, closing his eyes.

"Luffy... Look at me." Zoro gently used his hand to tip Luffy's head upwards, and when his eyes met Luffy's, he almost forgot how to breathe.

They looked so sad, and full of guilt. Zoro could hardly take it. Luffy's normal cherub eyes were covered with tears, and regret. Without even thinking, Zoro pulled Luffy into a tight hug.

"You don't need to protect us, Luffy!" He whispered softly. "There are 9 people in this crew, and each one of them is able to fight for themselves, and each one cares about you. You don't need to pretend with us, Luffy. We can see right through you."

Luffy bit his lower lip as more tears fell. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, before Nami's voice rang out

"Land!" She screamed from the deck.


	3. Chapter 3- You again

**xx Please review if you enjoyed :3 xx**

"You don't need to protect us, Luffy!" He whispered softly. "There are 9 people in this crew, and each one of them is able to fight for themselves, and each one cares about you. You don't need to pretend with us, Luffy. We can see right through you."

Luffy bit his lower lip as more tears fell. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, before Nami's voice rang out

"Land!" She screamed from the deck. Zoro's head shot up, and he stood up, reaching his hand down to Luffy.

"Come on captain." He grinned, "Adventure is awaiting." Luffy managed a weak smile, as he took Zoro's outstretched hand, and they headed onto the front deck.

* * *

Nami noticed both Zoro and Luffy arriving on deck, and noticed Luffy's tear stained face. She stole a quick glance at Zoro, before turning back to address the crew.

"Guys, you are free to go out and explore, but be back before sunset, and travel in pairs in case we run into marines." She called out to all 8 others.

"You sound like a worried mother." Zoro mumbled as he strolled off the deck

"What was that Marimo?" Zoro spun around to see Sanji glaring at him.

"Nothing." He grinned, "Come on Luffy let's go." He stopped walking, as he got no response.

"Luffy isn't here.." Nami paused, before looking around the deck. "He must have gone on ahead." She sighed, "Knowing him, he's going to cause some sort of trouble. Zoro, go find him." She motioned to Zoro, who in turn nodded, and jumped off the side of the ship, walking up the port.

"You do realize he will get lost...Right" Usopp smirked to Nami, who in turn sighed.

"I forgot about that." She replied, "But he'll find him eventually...I hope."

With that, the rest of the crew headed off to explore the town, while Franky stayed behind to tend to Sunny.

* * *

Zoro walked casually along the path. He looked to be in a marketplace of some type. There were stalls selling all sorts of goods. He noticed a katana store from the corner of his eye, and proceeded to enter it.

He entered the store, and began to walk around. There didn't seem to be many good katanas, after all, he didn't need one. But it's always nice to look at them.

"May I help you sir?" He turned around to the table at the back, and walked up to the man.

"No, just looking." He replied, before narrowing his eyes, and slowly backing away towards the door. His eyes glued to a wanted poster on the wall. It was Luffy. He reached the door, before pulling it open and rushing out as fast as he could.

_Phew. This town seems to be kinda dangerous for Luffy if he's running about. _Zoro thought to himself, as he passed a bulletin board with yet another wanted poster of Luffy. _Fuck, okay this is weird. Even if he has a 400 million bounty, there is never this many wanted posters up of him in one town!_

Zoro broke into a sprint, as he raced through the marketplace, his eyes searching everywhere for the boy, hoping to find him before any marines or bounty hunters did. He knew Luffy was capable of taking care of himself, but Zoro wasn't sure if he could while in this state.

__Zoro spun around quickly as he heard a lot of commotion coming from behind him, in one of the shops. Curiously, he headed over, and cut the door down, before walking in, standing face to face with Luffy.

"...Luffy!" He stuttered out, before regaining his composure, "I've been looking everywhere for you.. Where did you go?" Luffy just looked away, his eyes not meeting Zoro's.

"Just looking for someone." He replied, before walking out the door, Zoro following close behind.

"But who?"

"Can you leave me alone" He cringed.

"I can..." It was such a simple request, but Zoro felt like he shouldn't obey. "But I'm not going to."

"Zoro just leave me alone for like a day!" He spun around, anger flourishing in his eyes. "There's something I need to take care of... Alone."

"Something.. Or someone?" Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I can see right through you Luffy." He grabbed Luffy's arm lightly. "Just let me come with you and help you?"

"No! Just leave me alone. I'll be back before sunset." He snatched his arm back from Zoro, and raced off as fast as he could.

_Please Zoro. I need to do this alone._

* * *

Luffy knew Zoro was persistent, but it's been an hour and Zoro was still following him. Luffy's patience was running thin, and he was just about to turn around and snap at Zoro, before he ran into someone.

_That's what I get for not paying attention. _He thought to himself, before staggering back, "Sorr-" He froze.

"Well, well, well."

Zoro ran up to Luffy's side, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Oi Luffy." No reply. "Oi Luffy! Snap out of it!" He slapped Luffy across the face again, this time gaining a small whimper. Zoro turned his attention to the man Luffy ran into. He was tall... Very tall. Zoro spied a Marine cap sitting on his head. "A marine, ay?" He smirked, drawing his swords.

"NO Zoro." Luffy seemed to come back to reality, before pushing Zoro down onto the ground.

"What the hell Luffy-" He looked up at his captain. He was... shivering? No... Luffy doesn't get scared.. But it wasn't cold out. "Luffy..." Luffy ignored his comments, his attention drawn to the man.

"If it isn't Dragon's son..."

Luffy gritted his teeth,

"Luffy, who is this?" Zoro asked from where he was sitting on the ground.

"It's.." Luffy seemed to be breathing more, sweat dripping down from his head.

"My name is Akainu. Fleet admiral Akainu." The man smirked to himself, causing Zoro to gasp.

This was Akainu... the man who did the only thing that no one else could do. Completely break Luffy's spirit

Luffy gritted his teeth before kneeling down to Zoro.

"I'm sorry Zoro." He whispered

"Huh?"

_Punch_

Luffy knocked Zoro out completely, before switching into gear second, and jumped onto a nearby roof. As he expected, the man followed.


End file.
